heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big One
The Big One (nicknamed by Robert Muldoon in the novel) is the brutal and no nonsense alpha of a Velociraptor pack and the main antagonist of the 1993 blockbuster film, Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park Biography In the beginning, eight Velociraptors were cloned in the InGen Compound on Isla Sorna through blood samples in mosquitoes trapped in amber. A few months after hatching the raptors were shipped to upcoming dinosaur theme park Jurassic Park. One of the raptors, the Big One, challenged the leadership pver the raptors, killed 5 of the 8 raptors to assume leadership while the other 2, Randy and Kim were left as her subordinates. After that she was then transferred to a holding pen were she waited until the gatekeeper, Jophery, opened it and she lashed out and killed him. Jophery's demise raised a number of safety issues, as well as a twenty-million dollar lawsuit against InGen. In order to calm his investors, John Hammond invited Ian Malcolm, Dr. Ellie Sattler and Dr. Alan Grant to come down to the park for the weekend, hoping they would approve of the park's security measures. When the power was cut by Dennis Nedry during the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993, Nedry's computer confirmed that the raptor pen was still active. Later, when the staff decided to reboot the power to the purge computer system of Nedry's virus, it inadvertently shut down the raptor fences. Unknown to the survivors, Randy, The Big One, and Kim, broke out of confinement. She ordered Randy and Kim to wipe out any human they encountered before they wandered the area around their paddock. None of the raptors, including The Big One, survived the incident. It is unknown how The Big One died or what actions she did in the incident. There is evidence that The Big One may have been the first raptor that entered the kitchen of the Visitor Center known as "Randy" (as this raptor snaps at the second raptor that enters, a behavior that was also exhibited in Blue, the beta of the Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack, who once snapped at the youngest of the pack Charlie during a training session with Owen Grady). But ultimately, since all of the park's raptors are physically the same, it is truly unknown which raptor in the incident was The Big One. Personality Though difficult to read personality of this interesting dinosaur, given to Muldoon's concern about her more than the rest of the raptors, it's apparent that this raptor is sociopatic at least for animal standards. While other raptors of her tribe simply have bad temper on another that they prone to fight on each other, The Big One was surprisingly brutal and tougher than another, as during her transport alongside other 7 raptors, Muldoon claimed she killed 5 of her fellow raptors just to prove her superiority over another. The Big One hated humans, believing them the threat of both her and her fellow pack's well bein. Her persistent in killing humans seemed to be apparent and more to extermination effort, as even after killing Muldoon, she still after the rest of humans present on the island and will not stop until all of them are dead as well as implore her fellow pack members to do the same, even with obstacles that can deter them. In spite of having tense relationship her fellow raptors, she does cared for them, infuriated upon seeing her fellow raptors killed. This however, may due to inherent pack mentality she shared with her fellow raptors, and thus not fully feel actual affection on them. Identity The Big One is rather interesting among named dinosaurs in the franchise because despite being popular with fans, she has no unique physical characteristics and most of her biography is merely speculated as all raptors in the film looked identical between one and another. All members of her pack only identified as Shed Raptor, Kim, and Randy, with The Big One is supposedly one of them. Here are notable clues of The Big One's identity: Possibility where The Big One is Shed Raptor Possible clue for Shed Raptor being The Big One are: * Murder on Ray Arnold * When killed by Rexy, Kim was angered so much that she scarred the T-Rex. Possibility where The Big One is Randy Possible clue of Randy being The Big One: * The way Randy snaps at Kim to annoyed her reminiscent with how Blue, the beta of the Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack, once snapped at the youngest of the pack Charlie during a training session with Owen Grady. Even so, they care a lot to each other that when Randy was frozen, Kim got angry and chase the kids. Possibility where The Big One is Kim Possible clue of Kim being The Big One: * Kim was very infuriated when sees her fellow pack member got killed on separate occassions (Shed Raptor devoured by Rexy while Randy frozen to death by Tim and Lex). * Kim willing to attack dinosaur that obviously larger than her just to avenge her teammate, a behavior similar with Blue whom willing to fight Indominus rex in spite the fact that the fight was something she (even with aid of Rexy) cannot win. * Having more screen time than her fellow raptors due to also attempted to break into control room soon after Randy frozen. Given that Kim had more screen time than her fellow raptors, willingness to avenge death of any member of her pack just like Blue, the possibility where Kim IS the Big One is much more likely. LEGO Jurassic World Her role in Lego adaptation titled LEGO Jurassic World in the Jurassic Park''segment essentially same, albeit more comedic and family friendly, and appears as a boss in the game. Unlike in the film however, The Big One is more active and easily identifed with another where she had dark brown scales with light brown underbelly and had black spots on the side of her face. At the beginning of the game, the Big One lashed out and attacked Jophery simply out of attracted by his sausage and instead of killed him outright like in the movie, she spared the man once he let go of the sausage. In spite of this, her unexpected action still enough to raise raised a number of safety issues, as well as a twenty-million dollar lawsuit against InGen like in the original film. When the Big One and her pack broke out from the containment, she personally hunt Ray Arnold just like in the movie. While the said member presumably rendered Ray Arnold in catatonic state, if not killed him outright as Sattler and Muldoon discoverd Arnold's body still intact than only a hand before left the maintenance shed. Once they exit the maintenance shed, Kim and Randy attacked Sattler and Muldoon on the outside, but Muldoon threw rocks on their head in retaliation before shooting them with his gun. After recovered from Muldoon's counterattacks, the Big One and her pack retreats and utilize a tactic to defeat Muldoon that similar with the one that their counterpart used in the film, though there are some difference: Muldoon used a sausage instead of his hat as bait which attracted the Big One's pack member. The Big One herself popped out in front of Muldoon, just came out of plugged his gun with a banana, and mauled him into K.O.-ed state as the said pack member enjoyed the sausage. The Big One and a member of her pack later made their way to the visitors center, where they stalked Hammond's grandchildren Lex and Tim like in the movie. She startled her subordinate when she notice the said raptor came to her whilst still fooling around with fruits, causing her dropped the fruit. the kids distracted the Big One's subordinate by having a red banana stuck on a vane that prompt her to attempt to pull it off before had her stuck in the freezer and smack the Big One herself with a frying pan that attached on a mechanism. The Big One then reveal herself from the other side of the control room, taunts Alan by making a smiley on the door’s window. When she fails to break the door, she resorts to break into the window’s glass. Here, unlike her counterpart in film, instead tries to break into ventilation, she consults with the visitor center’s map but not before whack her own subordinate as she attempt to peek through the map. Here, she had her minion to catch up with the humans albeit it ended up stuck between bars, forcing her to deal with them herself. In her final battle with Rexy, due to the game’s mechanic, she was shown able to withstand Rexy’s attacks, and even able to survive when she tossed onto a dinosaur bone display unlike her movie version. But in the end, she eventually beaten into the pulp once Rexy propelled her like a rubber on the wall. Personality In Lego adaptation of ''Jurassic Park, she was changed into more comedic, in which her sadistic traits noticeably reduced. Whereas her movie counterpart love to killing any humans she encountered straight away and even had no qualm to do the same on her pack member, the Big One in Lego version prefer to beating every single one of them into pulp, though still not above choosing to killed them either by herself or have her pack member do so instead. Also, she possesses traits that of no-nonsense leader, as she shown scolding her own pack member twice: First was when one of her pack member goof around with human foods where she prompt her to drop them, whilst the second time was when another tries to snatch the visitor center map that she examines which prompt her to smack her. Trivia * Despite killing for sport, she is less evil than the Indominus rex because her hostility on protagonists was mostly out of believing them as threat for her and her pack's existence, but lack other motives that made her became a true villainous character. * While which Raptor identified as The Big One is left ambiguous, LEGO Jurassic World instead had her given darker colors than Randy and Kim to help differentiate her with her pack members. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Villainess Category:Predators Category:Dinosaurs Category:Silent characters Category:Leaders Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonist Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters